Billboards are used to display information, such advertisements, notifications, directions, and the like, to nearby individuals of the local public. The information displayed on the billboards is static and typically embodied as physical print on a substrate medium such as a paper, plastic, or canvas. Billboards may be immobile, such as a highway billboard, or mobile. Mobile billboards are generally attached to a mobile structure such as a vehicle or are moved about by individuals (e.g., a wearable billboard). Regardless, the information displayed on such mobile billboards remains static, similar to a fixed immobile billboard, regardless of the location or movement of the billboard itself.
Digital signs are also used to display information. Unlike billboards, the information displayed by typical digital signs may change over time. For example, a digital sign may be configured to display certain information one day and different information on a different day. Many digital signs are immobile and are used to display various information to the general public in the vicinity of the digital sign or as they pass by the digital sign (e.g., a digital highway sign configured to display traffic information, a crosswalk digital sign, etc.).